Shattered
by Nikkita Edwards
Summary: A pink flash dashed through the forest desperately fleeing from the unseen danger, as she reaches a village she falls into hands so fatherly so...nostalgic. Father in tow, will she ever see her mother alive again? Will either remain alive if they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**So i edited and added a new chapter hope you likey.**

Enjoy

* * *

In a dark, lifeless forest, a pink flash hurried through the shadows. A disheveled pink haired child staggered falling to the ground roughly. Already gravely bruised and beaten, she struggled to return to her feet looking back as though her fall ensured death. Her disheveled pink tresses went in every direction as she sped through. She heard water splash not far behind her from one of the various rivers she'd ran past, terror washed through her body in waves. She picked up voices nearing her and her breathing, already erratic, became worse. Her heart pounded. She looked ahead using the only of her two bright green eyes that wasn't blackened and swollen shut. Light shined at her.

She was gonna die. Right here. She'd longed and prayed for a chance to escape to see the world with her mother. Where was the god she had prayed diligently to each and every night, snuggled tightly to her mother? She pushed on shaking the thoughts from her head. The light became brighter and brighter and color danced between each ray.

Large round gates drew near in the distance and hope washed over her taking over her face twitching her lips upwards at the sides.

Tearing through the gate unnoticed by the conversing guards, she scampered through the unfamiliar village. The villagers only shot her looks of disgust or scampered away when she came near. She was dirty and beaten; bad news.

She finally crashed into a collection of mud near the street. Nearby villagers backed away as though hell itself had descended in front of them. She gave it no thought dragging herself to her feet and limping slowly to find something, someone, somewhere 'safe' like her mother had told her.

She ran until her legs failed her. She felt her knees hit the ground painfully and her upper body followed close behind until she lay lifelessly on the pavement panting. Tears ran down her mud stained cheeks and blurred her already hindered vision. She watched a pair of shoes approach her and their knees lower into her view. A hand followed, clean and outstretched to her. She lifted her arm to accept but it only fell back into the filth of the ground. She felt her body tremble at the cold that ran over her drenched and dirtied body and tense when hands lifted her from the floor.

"Let me help you." He said. She looked deep into his blued eyes that seemed to smile at her. A strange warmth lingered in his eyes, almost motherly. She gave into his sincerity and grabbed onto his clothes with her small dirty hands.

"Don't worry child." He said with another smile. His hand large, sat upon her head before her body and thoughts were overcome by darkness.

* * *

They had traveled far, and only just arrived in his true village. He hugged the child tighter to his body as he walked through the gates of his home.

Pushing a dark green door open, he took them both inside laying the girl down gently and leaving the room momentarily. She had not stirred for the two days of travel they had been on.

He removed or cut off any of the dingy garments he had picked her up in and could only stare at the abused body before him. Bruises, scars, cuts, burns, every injury known to man. It was impossible to imagine what this girl had been through. He took the things he had brought into the room and began a lengthy process of cleaning, disinfecting, bandaging, and icing the various parts of her body, before he reached her dirtied hair. He washed it thoroughly jumping at the bright pink that peeked from behind the filth.

After finishing the little girl, he lay her properly on the pillows of the bed and covered her body over with a blanket. He took all he had brought to the room and left.

Laying on the sofa in his living room, he stared up at the ceiling. Everything about this girl was eerily familiar to him. Something about her felt like it...belonged with him. He felt an urge...a need to protect her. He had descended into sleep before he could think another thought.

* * *

Her green eyes shot open slowly and all of her nerves awoken immediately when she found her self laying on some cloud like bedding. She rolled on her stomach to push her weak body up noting how it ached from the unfamiliar sleeping quarters. She was only accustomed to sleeping beside her mother on the floor.

_'Mom!' _She thought anxiously. She hadn't seen her since she ran.

She slid from the bed, and walked cautiously to the door to poke her head out. She felt around to find all her injuries either gone or healed. The quiet of the empty house alarmed her as she quietly made her way through the hall way.

No one was guarding her. She relaxed slightly to hear an odd raspy noise rumbling through the silence. She approached a nearby piece of furniture and found the man who had saved her sleeping in some miserable position on the furniture.

She hovered beside him wondering what she would do. He had pink tinged hair rather dark in color and rather long. It spread everywhere beneath him. He had a strangely pointed mustache that connected to his sideburns over his small lips that opened with every strange raspy noise he made.

'_Snore...?_' He had tanned skin, and his blue eyes were shut in his slumber. He seemed to sleep for days at a time. She walked away jumping at the rumbling of her stomach. Her duties had to be started right away. Wandering up to a new door she pushed through it to a huge and very clean kitchen filled to the brim with food and cooking utensils.

Cooking sounded like a rather smart thing to start with and she grabbed everything she could carry to the counter. Pulling a chair up to the stove, she began skillfully creating food for two. She laid out the dinnerware and began to eat before he could wake.

She had two eggs and a bowl of rice while a hot plate of eggs, fish, miso soup, and rice sat awaiting it's owner's arrival. She cleaned the kitchen up, mopping it's floors and washed the dishes she'd used and herself.

The man had long awoken. He walked in quietly with a yawn, she only noticed his presence when he finally spoke.

"Wow, haven't smelled something this good in a while. And everything is so clean! What's going on?" He asked. He found the pink haired girl from before standing by his table with a full course meal on top in a completely spotless kitchen.

"You did all this? Is that meal for me?" He asked. She nodded staring at him. He sat down and muttered his grace. She climbed back into her chair and watched his face warm in delight as he tasted the food.

"Wow I haven't tasted something this delicious since Mibuki-chan left." He said munching happily.

"..?" Sakura replied with questioning silence and a child like tilt of her head. "Mibuki-chan is my wife." He said. "If I look close I could see a little of her in you. Those green eyes are too familiar." He said. He finished off the food during their silence and she took his dishes immediately to wash.

"Okay, so what's your name blossom?" He asked cheerfully. She gave no response remaining quietly over the sink.

"Can you talk?" He tried. He watched her head bob up and down in confirmation. He mimicked her earlier gesture tilting his head in confusion. "So will you tell me your name?" He asked again. However she still gave no response and he surrendered, standing to get a drink from the fridge.

"Sakura." He heard. He turned. She watched him still. "Sakura." She said again. He smiled back at her. Finishing his beverage, he walked to her and kneeled.

"Very nice to meet you, Sakura. My name is Kizashi. Cherry blossom huh? That was going to be my first daughter's name if Mibuki and I had had one. We should get along perfectly." He said ruffling her pink locks.

He released her and smiled once more. "Well today we've got to get you fitted in some new clothing. My shirts look adorable on you, but that'd cause an uproar if anyone were to misunderstand." He said. She nodded.

He stood and held his hand out to her waiting for her to take it and walked her to the door. He grabbed his rather large jacket and picked her up to hide her inside of it. She was tiny and almost weightless, keeping her hidden was effortless.

He felt her squirm every so often, observing the strange village. She was quiet and well behaved. They stopped walking and Sakura found a large building a darkened sign hanging above them.

Inside was bright pink and racks upon racks of beautifully sewn fabrics in every color she could think of frills and lace and buttons! She squirmed a bit in excitement and Kizashi put her on the ground. She shyly approached some of the clothing only looking, almost scared to touch.

"Kizashi-san! How are you!? I hope you haven't returned to your habit of buying little girl's clothing again." A woman chuckled out. Kizashi blushed.

"No, no there's no chance of a baby girl with no wife. But i did find my self a potential daughter candidate this time! Could you get her going with a good set of clothing?"

"Of Course! Let me take a look." She said peeking downwards. Sakura poked her head out past her new father's leg looking at the woman cautiously. He looked down at Sakura who blinked silently at the lady. The woman fell silent.

"Her eyes are just like Mibuki's." She said almost sadly.

"Yup. It's like god sent me a little token of apology for taking them both so suddenly." he chuckled.

"Come here sweetheart. I won't hurt you. I just need to check your size and get you fitted. Ok?" She said softly squatting to Sakura's height. Sakura only looked at Kizashi for approval before she walked to the smiling woman. She took several measurements with a long white cord and started piling clothing in Sakura's hands.

"I'm glad you found your girl Kizashi. Take anything she'd like, on the house this time. The least I can do for everything you lost after being such a good customer here." She said with a smile. The man nodded.

"Such a lucky girl you are." He said chuckling. She tilted her head at him and walked quietly in her new clothes. She loved the way they looked and felt. She felt happiness wash through her watching her father's elated face return to the road in front of him. He smiled down at her and she quietly returned the gesture.

"So Sakura, where did you come from?" He asked. Her smile faded and she remained silent.

"Did you have any family?" he asked. She nodded but said nothing.

"What happened to you?" He tried once more. Once again she made no move to respond.

"It's alright I understand if you don't want to tell me. I won't force you to." He said gently.

She shook her head closing the breaths distance between them to grip at his shirt tightly rubbing at her wet eyes with the other hand.

"Mommy was taken, taken long ago from her village. When she had me, she was all alone. I got older and older and eventually it wasn't just mommy, Tachi, Ko-chan, Dei Dei, and Tobi, all helped her, they raised me, looked after her. They were my family. She paused eyes glued to the ground.

"But the others weren't so kind." She whispered darkly. Kizashi tensed as she continued.

"They would make her cry, hurt her. Sometimes pale snake man took her and I wouldn't see her for so long But every time she came back she was different. Sometimes she looked different or acted different, and sometimes it was almost as if she were sleeping with her eyes open." She ended whispering. She looked as though tears were imminent.

"How old are you?" He pushed.

"Four." Her education and physical development seemed unhindered by the empty wooden captivity she'd escaped from. She only told him a bit more about her mother, all she taught her about not trusting strangers, how communication was key if it did not control you, and her life with her mother in captivity.

"You can stay here as long as you'd like Sakura. This can be your new home. I can be your new father." He whispered to her as she leaned quietly into his shirt. "Would you like that?" He asked again and felt her head nod into the fabric of his shirt. He chuckled and pat her head reassuringly.

"Now tomorrow, we get you into Konoha's Academy. Self defense is key." He said.

Sakura nodded. He nodded back and took her to the bathroom.

"Do you know what a shower is?" he asked to make sure. She shook her head. He sighed glad he'd asked. He told her to take the clothes they just bought off and where to put them. He watched as she sadly discarded her dirty clothing and looked back at him fully naked.

"Alright climb in the big bath with water and your gonna clean yourself up take all the dirt and sweat and nasty things away." He told her She nodded washing her skin with the cloth he'd given her then playing in the bubbles she found floating by. Her bath went smoothly and she slipped on the new undergarments they'd bought her and a large shirt on top and joined her father upstairs.

He laid her in his bed, kissed her forehead, and started to walk away.

"N-No..." He heard. She was sitting up right with a hand stretched out towards him, tears on the brim of her eyes and cheeks flushed in panic. He turned back in question.

"D-Don't leave me all alone." She begged quietly.

He chuckled, eyes softening and nodded. He took her into his bathroom and she waited while he showered. When he finished and came out fully dressed, he picked her up again and placed her in his bed this time climbing in with her.

"You've never slept alone?" He asked yawning quietly afterwards. He watched her shake her head and snuggle closer to him. Sleep quickly consumed them both.

* * *

The next morning she woke up before the sun, took a shower putting on some of her new clothes right after. She even remembered to use the toothbrush Kizashi had gotten her. Kizashi woke up a little later coming out of the shower fully dressed with slightly damp hair.

"I see you even beat the sun this time. You even made breakfast again." She had made american styled breakfast this time. He thanked her with his usual smile, said his grace and ate it gratefully. He asked her some things about her cooking and found her mother had taught her. Sakura seemed to love her mother a lot. She brushed his hair as he ate.

When both were done, he picked her up onto his shoulders and walked through the door for her first day at academy. He had styled his hair into a large cherry blossom and she peeked between two of the pointed sections.

He sped off Sakura still on his shoulders. Her hair whipped madly in the wind and she giggled. Their arrival was swift and she was swung off his shoulders. Her hand in his, they walked into the huge building both the Hokage and her new school would be in.

"Kizashi Haruno." He said. The woman there nodded slightly and looked at Sakura. "And her name is?" She asked sweetly. "Sakura..…Haruno." He said with a smile. Sakura looked up at him and he gave her a smile.

They walked through the halls talking quietly when they approached a door with almost animalistic sounds coming from inside. She looked at her father eyes widened. He sweat dropped and pushed the door open to show her all the children inside. He pushed a document into her hand and nudged her towards the room. She slowly made her way to the sensei who gently took the paper from her, spoke a few kind words with a kind smile and pointed her to a seat.

Kizashi left with one last glance at his little girl and sped off to the Hokage's office for a report on his last mission when he had found her. Sakura sat shrinking into herself as the noise continued around her. No one looked at her or spoke to her she only sat alone staring at her desk, her hands fidgeted in her lap.

Several boys stopped their playing to eye the bright haired girl. She had come in a while ago but made no move to socialize. So they did what any young four year old boy would. They went to bully her. Their leader walked right up to her and jabbed her forehead with his finger breaking her from her daze.

"Hey there pinky! You got a pretty big forehead there don't ya?" He grinned, and poked her hard on her forehead. She blinked and her head fell limply backwards.

The playing and noise making gradually came to a dull roar as every one watched the confrontation. Sakura began to tremble. What awful place had her father left her?

She felt her eyes squeeze shut tightly, her throat closed, her heart beat increased. "I...A..Eh..." She stuttered out awkwardly. **_THUD_****_. _**She opened her eyes and the boy was no longer in front of her, but instead, on the ground clutching at his cheek.

"What the heck!?" He screamed out tears welling in his eyes.

"DAISKE! LEAVE HER ALONE YA JERK!" A tiny blonde girl screamed at him. He got up of the floor holding the spot on his cheek where she assaulted, Sakura watched in amazement. The blonde girl grinned at her.

"Hey pinky don't ya know how to put 'um up for yourself? Or at least talk?" She asked. Sakura nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. The blonde flicked her on the head playfully and Sakura held the spot.

"No prob! If I heard right you must be Sakura? My names Ino! Nice to meet cha! By the way you shouldn't use your hair to hide your forehead it makes it look bigger! Lemme fix it!" She said styling the pink mess and finishing off with a bright red bow. Sakura smiled and nodded. Ino continued to talk and Sakura found herself being dragged over to a small group of little girls.

A brown haired little girl sat on the floor with beautiful coffee colored eyes and her long hair hanging everywhere.

"HEY! I'm TenTen!" She said happily before going back to what she was doing. Another girl introduced herself.

"M-my name i-is Hinata. It's a p-pleasure to me-meet you." She said bowing. Sakura bowed as well. TenTen tugged Hinata back to the floor and began a full scale weaponized attack on the girl with her toy weapons. Tear drops swung from the corner of her eyes and her hands were up as if reaching for a hand to help her.

Sakura stood awkwardly by the group of playing girls. She didn't know whether her help or even her presence was truly needed here.

Ino tugged Sakura to the floor scolding her for only standing around as play time was valuable. Sakura sat simply watching the girls until they all began to stare at her. She became flustered and looked at her lap. She fidgeted as the girls slowly tried to integrate her in their play and found success a quick while later. Sakura became comfortable speaking with them and even picked up the toys to play. It came to an end soon enough when the text portion of class begun.

They all sat down in a desk. Sakura sat next to Ino, who sat in front of Hinata who sat next to TenTen, who sat behind Sakura.

"Okay everyone find a partner for this next lesson." Ino and Sakura partnered up. Hinata and TenTen did too. Her presence seemed appreciated when no girl was left alone. They practiced intellectual studies to physical strength. The latter being her greatest weakness. Later on TenTen was taken amongst the older children leaving the other three girls behind.

Finally school was over and they left the building. Ino was talking to someone else when Sakura got attacked by the same boy from earlier.

"Oh look it's the big forehead from before. And look she's all alone. No piggy to protect her." He said. He was surrounded by some other boys. Daiske threw a rock at her he was playing with in his hand. The other boys laughed.

They picked up rocks and threw at her while she sat on the floor. She didn't say a word. Her bangs hung in her face and she used them to hide her tears. One boy came over to push her down laughing when she fell to the ground. Hinata pointed to them in fright. TenTen and Ino rushed over and kicked the boys hard making them all run away. TenTen chased after them for a while making sure they had something to cry about.

"Sakura-san! Defend yourself!." TenTen exclaimed Hair jumping about in excitement. Hinata looked after the small cuts and such she had gotten from a few of the really sharp rocks. She covered the larger wounds with band-aids she often carried to care for TenTen.

Sakura thanked her and stood. TenTen grabbed her with one hand holding her closely. "It really ain't all that hard. But when bullies walk up and start yappin', hold up your fists and just pound um!" TenTen said excitedly, moving her fists through the air in example. She nodded slowly. TenTen nodded back and waved goodbye. She walked home on her own. Ino was picked up and several men came to escort Hinata home. Quickly after Kizashi came running for her.

"So how was your first day Blossom?" he asked, She smiled.

"I made friends." She said. Kizashi watched her as she spoke. She was beginning to open much more. "They saved me from the bullies." She said again. He chuckled.

"Well I'm eternally grateful to these friends of yours." He said.

She nodded and got down from his shoulders when they got home. Once home, he urged her to show him what she had learned. She complied and punched her fists in the air. He laughed and came behind her to instruct her on a proper punch.

"With this no boys can pick on you again." He said. She pulled some things from her pockets.

"They gave me these too." She said laying them on the table. Two kunai knives, three shuriken, and a basic starting scroll to hold them in. He showed her how to put the weapons inside the scroll. She thanked him and prepared dinner. Afterwards it was time for a bath.

He stripped and climbed in the tub full of water, he pulled her in after. She played with the bubbles and such while he washed her hair and body.

He washed off with her and dressed her warmly. He tucked her in snugly next to him.

"Kizashi-kun…What was Mibuki-chan like?" She asked quietly brewing conversational topics. He looked at her, frowned but complied.

"But you do something for me too. Call me Otou-san. I've always wanted a daughter, ever since mine died." He said with a warm smile. She nodded.

"Hai… O-otou-san." She said. He smiled. "Mibuki was a gorgeous woman. She had pretty light blonde brown hair. But here eyes were the most stunning shade of green I'd ever seen. She was so cheerful. She had a determination that could beat anyone's. When she heard that she may have some troubles having her baby, she was still determined to have it and survive. Although neither nor happened, she still died a very happy death. She died thinking she brought a new life into this world. But the cord that babies have connected to their bellies was wrapped around the baby's neck and she died." He said sadly.

"I cried so much when I heard not even the baby survived. So when I met you, it was like heaven was sending me a present to make up for my lost daughter." He finished. He smiled hearing her yawn loudly.

"Otou-san, she sounds just a pretty as my mommy. Maybe you will find her and you can be happy again?" Her big green eyes fell shut.

"Maybe..." Kizashi kissed her on the forehead before falling to sleep with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikkita: So here is a little time skip for ya Please Enjoy

* * *

Sakura glanced over the pink haired girl looking back at her from the glossy mirror under the morning's light. With a satisfied nod she left her room to prepare breakfast for her and her father. Finishing off her meal and leaving her father's on the table she readied to leave stopping only to leave a kiss on her father's forehead before locking the door behind her. She jogged happily towards her Academy slowing down to pass a resentful glare at Ino's flower shop before continuing on to the Academy grounds.

Ino had been the closest friend Sakura had made in her entire life. She constantly saved her they were inseparable. However their friendship collapsed when both girls met Sasuke Uchiha. Ino was madly in love with this boy, to the point of obsessive fan-girl stalking. Sakura had been caught talking to him just one time and Ino ended their friendship on the spot declaring Sakura her love rival. It was the most foolish argument she'd ever had but there was no end to it. It got so frustrating, Sakura decided that playing along with 'her crush on Sasuke' was just the type of fun revenge she needed.

TenTen had gone up to an older class leaving her only Hinata to befriend. Hinata however had retreated into herself. She spoke much less, kept her eyes at the ground, and developed a nervous stutter. Her confidence had been shattered somehow. Still she remained true to Sakura.

Sakura passed under the large gates of her Academy entrance finding Ino and a hoard of other girls fawning over the very boy she was just scorning in her mind. Always so conceited, looked so bored with the world. Something about him didn't sit well with her. She glared daggers into his skull, immediately dousing her face with love sickness when Sasuke and Ino caught sight of her. Sasuke only sighed with an eye roll and Ino glared daggers into her skull.

'**Hell. No. Channaro.**' Sakura ran up to Sasuke grabbing his arm firmly in her grasp hugging it to her body.

"Sasuke-kun!" She forced out shoving Ino out of the way.

'**Sasuke-kun I want to rip out your liver and feed it to dogs! Cha!**' She heard echo through her mind. She froze pondering it's origins completely missing Sasuke's demand. She watched his mouth move once more but Ino's shrill protesting snapped her from her daze.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She asked Sasuke completely forgetting to throw the 'Sasuke_-kun_' in that drove Ino and the other girls crazy.

"Get off my arm." he said. She was pushing at Ino's buttons watching her turn red from glaring at her so hard. The other flock of girls only stood shooting her angry looks. She looked back and stuck her tongue at Ino in particular but the hoard gasped and huffed noisily.

Sakura pushed her lips to Sasuke's cheek followed by a small giggle and tore off running before the hoard of enraged girls could get their hands on her.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and watched them out of a lack of better things to do. He watched her noting her speed was unmatched by anyone here, her evasive tactics were advanced, she jumped over one girl and sailed over all the others. He found various healed injuried speckled about her pale white skin as she sailed over the girls.

What was she...

The more he watched the more he could see. Her senses were heightened, her intelligence higher than most and even her chakra control was remarkable.

She sprinted by him and the girls followed on her heel but she stopped turned and slid right passed them as they clumsily attempted to turn their mob around. She jogged by him backwards laughing at the idiotic pile of tired girls. Sasuke stared at her and before he could stop himself he had pulled her by her arm until she was sitting on his legs.

She froze hearing the other girl's gasp noisily in protest. As the girls murmured amongst themselves, he picked her leg up for a better view and the murmurs became shouts and screams of protest.

Over powering the shock that held her body still her hands slid instinctively towards her weapons as he continued to observe her.

"You...You are too different. It isn't normal."

Over coming her shock she slowly reached for her weapons.

Sasuke only watched her face as questions and emotions flashed in her eyes. He smirked.

Ino on the other hand was now completely infuriated to the point of reaching in her weapons pouch for as many Kunai knifes she could hold in one hand and threw them disregarding those that strayed from their target. Sensing the weapons, she tried to turn but was shoved from the path of the weapons and watched as Sasuke deflected them all with ease.

Ino only stomped in fury. Sakura only scooted from the boy in terror stumbling to her feet and running away.

'How could I let him save me?' She berated her self slumping in front of a lonely tree swing. She let her head fall into the soft fabric of the swing and cursed everything that existed around her.

"Stupid Sasuke, school, stupid Ino, Stupid girls. I'm completely normal." She whispered to herself.

She felt a hand lay gently on her head and she lifted her glossed eyes to meet someone's bright blue eyes.

"Eh?" Was all she could manage when the boy gave her a gentle smile. His eyes were swollen and reddish, had he been crying too? His warm stroking at her hair calmed her. She laid her head back in his lap and fell silent. They sat in their mutual comforting silence until Sakura sat up refreshed and gave the also refreshed boy a thankful smile.

She slapped at her cheeks prepping for school she suspected would start rather soon. She hugged him and walked inside the building sitting silently in a nearby chair. The rest of the students piled in and class started soon after.

* * *

Kizashi waited for Sakura at the large gate she had passed under that morning. He found pink hair in a sea of blacks, browns, and blondes. A smile graced his friendly features and he took a step towards her, waving happily in her direction. Noticing his waving, her eyes flickered over to him and she shot him a smile.

He froze and his hand dropped to his side as she walked past him. He folded his arms and turned to face the girl's retreating back.

When she found her father was no longer at her side she turned to him in question.

"Report Mrs. Haruno." He stated sternly. She sighed. This observant stuff wasn't working for her any more.

"He said I'm different from everyone else, too different. He said I wasn't normal, stupid Sasuke." She said returning to his side

She relaxed when he smiled and took her hand. Making their way to their home Kizashi continued listening.

"The scars. The ones on my legs and arms, he looked at them, doesn't everyone get scars when they get injured? They're the only thing I have left to remember my mom, she's out there getting more scars just waiting for me to save her." She whispered sadly.

Kizashi, while asking Sakura when they had met initially, about where she was being held captive, she could only recall the path she took when escaping. It seemed she had never left the place at all before that. The Hokage had Inoichi and Kakashi and the other Yamanaka pick at every detail within her memory to find the base, once Sakura had came to trust him enough. A mission was assigned and the hide away was located immediately.

Her mother had given birth to her inside the dingy building they had found. Their room was filthy and small, not one bed could be found. Traces of blood and other various bodily liquids stained the room and a pungent odor graced their noses.

However the base was thoroughly abandoned. No trace of the kidnappers, no trace of her mother. With that the mission was scrapped.

Sakura's chances of escape should have been non existent, her mother however saw the chance and quickly took action. She begged her to run with tears soaking her cheeks, Sakura had told him, to run and never look or turn back. She told her she would be right behind her no matter what and she could only turn back once they were safe.

She had failed her mother's request of course, she looked back almost immediately finding only darkness on her trail. Tears now stained her pale skin but she continued to run until she fell right before her new father.

After discussions and appointments with various doctors and med-nin, Sakura began to understand what she and her mother suffered through. Sometimes she was told words like slave, guinea pig, test subject, or toy, some more vulgar adults simply labeled her their pet, play thing or belonging. She began to loathe the organization more as each day passed and another word was added to her list.

After Kakashi's Eye mind reading, the kidnappers were shown to be the Akatsuki, of whom Sakura had no knowledge. She had no freedom to leave the room nor ask any questions.

With all hope of saving her mother lost, Sakura had locked her self in her room weeks at a time only showing herself to attend Academy. She ate little to nothing and spoke in the fewest possible words if at all.

Kizashi took a chance and entered the dark and silent room sitting on her bed and watching the small huddled girl tremble in the corner of the room. He heard an occasional sniffle and felt his chest constrict painfully. Kizashi picked her up hugging her tightly to him. He whispered into her ear.

"We will find her." He whispered. "Let me train you. Do as I say, learn what I teach you, and when you are ready I will personally request a search and retrieval mission from the Hokage." He said looking into her now drying eyes. "However the fruits of your training must not be shared with anyone but me. Your chakra must be masked, your training is to be completed only in my presence, and you must always be easily located by me and me alone." He said, she sniffled in response.

"Do you understand?" He whispered again. Tearing up once more she could only nod and hug at his neck tightly.

Following their heart felt promise, Sakura began to train under Kizashi's wing. She began in genin courses and unofficial missions and assignments. Kizashi's priority was chakra control, the basics behind all ninjutsu. Kizashi had her using chakra to walk upon the water's surface, walls, trees, even ceilings. When she began to get the hand of it, they added weapons studies.

Several training sessions were simple wall climbing combined with simple weaponry defense and evasion evolving into a less than simple training session. Training lasted hours and Sakura's scars only multiplied. Kizashi always took her to be healed when serious wounds were inflicted.

A few months passed and Sakura had mastered chakra control and weaponry, her senses were heightened to that of a chunnin. She could dodge reflect or even return every weapon sent her way while balancing her chakra attaching her to any surface.

After one training session, Sakura uncovered a rare new ability.

* * *

Flashback

_Kizashi had left her a moment to train alone. She did so pulling out multiple weapons and flinging them at various targets. During her motion targeting her footing was lost and her weapons strayed from their intended path. She searched for and collected the misguided weapons but found the last splattered with the blood of a nearby dying bird._

_Shock consuming her body she froze in sight of all the blood. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she picked up the bird. Now sobbing uncontrollably she took it to Kizashi who could only shake his head in sadness. "Sakura, I am not a medical ninja, I cannot heal more than a paper cut, however reattaching or even recreating that limb is something only a first class medical ninja could perform with the help of several other ninja. It is utterly impossible for me." She continued to cry for the bird chirped sadly as it lost more and more blood in her arms. She held it tightly in her hands and begged for it to get better._

_She returned her gaze upon it to find nothing had changed. Crying louder now she forced chakra blindly into her hands begging for something to happen. Her chakra soon took a physical form and color. Her hands bathed in a mystical green light and slowly the bird's injury was gone. The bone remolded, followed by the muscle, flesh and even feathers. Tears of a whole other emotion trickled down her face as she grinned in triumph. She trotted off to show her father what she'd learned._

_"PAPA! Look! I fixed him!" She told him. He smiled sadly ready to review whatever makeshift form of medical attention she had attempted at. He looked over and found the bird staring back at him with a fully functional wing tucked comfortably beside him. His eyes widened a fraction before he forced a mask of happiness on. "Amazing Sakura-chan." He took the bird inspecting the wing for some sort of trickery or effort at denial. However the bird was almost brand new._

_"Sakura...how..." He stuttered out awkwardly not knowing if he should approach this or not._

_"I dunno either Papa, i just put some chakra in my hands and wished for the bird to live. It was amazing." She released him and he flew away. Kizashi smiled._

_"Tha...That's amazing Sakura." He said again, worry and urgency seeping through his words. __"I will return shortly okay Sakura-chan? I must speak with the Hokage." He said leaving quickly. She nodded._

_Sakura was completely alone and she did as she was instructed when she first agreed to train under her father. She tidied the training grounds, masked her chakra, and went inside the house to preoccupy herself some other way. However she only made it a few steps in the house before she collapsed._

_Kizashi rushed to the Hokage. He remained composed on the outside as his insides did summer saults. He raced to the Hokage building and simply transported in. The Hokage was only working on some mild paper work._

_"What is it Fox?" He asked with a tired sigh. "Make it quick please, I have much paper work to fi-" He started, but was interrupted by Kizashi._

_"Sakura has apparently discovered Mystical palm and Healing Resuscitation Regeneration." He blurted out interrupting the Hokage's complaints._

_"Cease these facetious tales of your daughter. She would be completely depleted of chakra in such a case! I understand your joy and pride in your new daughter however-" The Hokage scolded sternly before Kizashi interrupted once more._

_"I make no jokes, While training in our yard, she approached me in tears over an animal that clashed with one of her improperly aimed ninja tools. I had to explain the skill level needed to complete such a task and how the jutsu it self often times required multiple skilled medical ninja, however when she returned moments later she presented the animal and the it was fully healed with movement and flying abilities restored." He explained._

_"This is a risky claim of yours Fox." He said. Kizashi nodded. "You will need some form of proof before i acknowledge the validity of her skill. However this is a valuable opportunity to initiate action." He said thinking out loud to himself at the end._

_"Take her to Suna. __Chiyo has begun share her medical prowess with some of her village's children. While she studies, investigate the Kazekage's concerns about the Akatsuki infiltration of Sunagakure. The Shukaku's jinchuriki's insufficient control of the beast has lead to many injured, many dead. Perhaps the sight of an injured human may trigger her ability once more for you to bear witness._" Kizashi nodded swiftly and disappeared.

* * *

Back in front of his and Sakura's home, he pushed the memory from his mind and entered the small home. His excitement almost got the better of him as he searched for his daughter.

"Sakura!" He called. No answer. He called several more times, walking slowly through the house to find a glimpse or hear some sign of her. When neither was found his steps hastened and his voice cracked as it called several more times. Just about ready to report her missing he stumbled over her body lying outside his room.

"Sakura!" He called shaking the girl gently. She stirred.

"What daddy. I'm tired." She mumbled rubbing at her eyes.

"That jutsu must've depleted your chakra source like Hokage said." He said.

"Hmm?" She responded. He shook his head and smiled at her. Picking her up bridal style, he smiled.

"Good job helping out that bird today!" He told her. She smiled back at him.

"We've been assigned a mission Sakura. It'll help us find your mother." He told her. She nodded. "We are going to the village hidden in the Sand." She nodded again.

Kizashi smiled at her sleepy responses and put her to bed. He quickly packed the little they would need on their trip and got his rest as well.

* * *

Sakura and Kizashi jumped from tree to tree swiftly. Kizashi turned it into a training session almost immediately to improve speed and coordination. She followed her father's every jump, flip and step closely. Soon they reached the out skirts of the forest where the trees were few and far between. The grass eventually turned to soil, which turned to sand. The trees vanished completely and the sun beat down on the two travelers.

Kizashi grabbed Sakura and placed her on his neck covering them both with a hooded cloak each and a giant cloak above the both of them. The flattened sandy lands proved harder to travel through as each step would sink or slide in another direction.

She pulled at her hood observing the little around them only to be met with very dry air and sand in her face. She sputtered and coughed. Kizashi sighed and reached up knowing she had fiddled with the hood. He pulled it back where it was and continued at a steady pace determined to reach the new village soon. Sakura had fallen asleep atop his head.

They arrived thirty minutes into her slumber. He hid his ANBU belongings within a scroll which disappeared in moments. Sakura stirred on his head and he stopped walking to put her on her feet. She yawned rubbing the sleep from her eyes to observe their new temporary home. Glancing at an seemingly empty alley way, her eyes laid upon a pair of deep green shaded eyes with no pupils and endless misery shining dully behind them.

Her hand slid from her father's as he searched for the house. She walked towards the eyes watching them widen a fraction and disappear. She jogged after them but they were long lost.

"Sabishii-kun?" She whispered into the darkness of the alley way. She found eyes and they approached her. Alcohol stung her nose and she took a half step back.

"Hey there lil' girl. Where your mom and dad at?" He said in a strange accent. She made no move to respond. "Well won't you come with us?" He asked. Once again she didn't answer and took yet another step back. The other man scowled impatiently.

"Fuck what she wants man just go I can't wait no more!" He said suddenly pinning her to the ground. A hand slithered down into her pants starting to pull them down. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and she bit down surrendering to the disgusting men's attack. All her training instantly wiped from her body's memory by the mind numbing fear. Memories of her and her mother's struggles flashed past her eyes.

"Holy shit!" One of them cursed. She looked up and found sand rushing in every direction. She watched in awe. The sand curled tightly around the men's bodies and tightened. She could hear their blood curling screams through the sand before they dulled back into silence and the sand blew away. She slumped to the ground and let her hot tears fall into her lap. He offered her a napkin quietly and she took his hand instead. He clutched at him.

"Th-Thank you. I-I don't know what I would've done without you!" She whispered still sobbing. She felt him tense and his head turned to her.

Looking up, she found that the beautiful sad eyes belonged to her savior who was nothing but a young boy about her age. He looked down at her and stared. She let go of him with a blush and took a step back. "I'm sorry." She started.

He nodded and tried to walk away but again she latched onto him keeping him from leaving. He only tensed. Without turning to her, he muttered what she could only assume was a warning.

"Let go! You'll get hurt. I'm...I'm a beast." He told her, his high and boyish voice dark and soaked in loneliness. She eyed him closely.

"But, you look fine to me. Beast-san." She told him back pulling him closer. He turned to eye the offending limb. "Shukaku isn't attacking...why?" He muttered. She blinked at him and her head tilted in confusion.

"Sorry it's nothing." He told her pulling his arm from her grasp to reach for her hand. He had no idea what he'd do when he did finally touch her, but the thought of it was somersaulting in his stomach.

Two heartbeats away from her hand someone dropped between them. The boy stumbled back while sand shot out and attacked the man A wave of fire erupted and the sand was only shattered glass.

"Sakura are you ok!" The man asked. She recognized the worried voice. "Otou-san!" She said. He turned again towards the boy as if ready to strike. Sakura ran in front of him.

"NO! Don't hurt him Otou. He saved me!" She yelled. "If you hurt him, I'll never speak to you again!" She said. Kizashi laughed and relaxed his form. Gaara just stared at them. She approached him slowly, eyeing the sand that danced behind him ready to strike, and offered him her hand. He took it after some reluctance.

"Well then it's just about time to return home." Kizashi told them.

Sakura stared at the alley where her attackers blew away in the dust.

"I know what your thinking. Those men cannot be brought back no matter what. Even your talent needs all the pieces to finish the puzzle." She heard her father said behind her. She frowned but continued walking with her father and new friend.

Finally reaching their temporary home, they found Gaara lived only next door.

"No one has ever lived in this house before. Come..." He beckoned to Sakura. She looked at her father.

"Go ahead. Don't be gone long." He told her with a smile.

Kizashi waved and disappeared into the house. He quickly probed the house for any unwanted information collectors. His senses on high alert he awaited Sakura's return.

* * *

Garra pushed through the front door of his house and called out for someone. She didn't hear the name she was eyeing the house's cute interior. A very young and beautiful man made his way to her greeting her softly and with a smile.

"Why hello there. Well isn't this a special day. Gaara doesn't bring friends over often." He said with a kind smile. She smiled back.

Gaara smiled at his uncle in excitement. She blinked in shock. Happiness exploded in his eyes, she could only stare at the wide difference. "Shukaku didn't attack her!" He turned to her. His smiled faded and she frowned.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you staring?" Gaara asked. Sakura blushed and shrugged. "Nothin, it's just it's the first smile I've seen on your face since we met, I like it better." She said. Yashamaru laughed. Gaara only watched the two. Sakura giggled. Sakura gasped suddenly.

"I think it's time for me to go. Otou-san is calling me" Sakura said sadly. "Bye Gaara-chan" She said before leaving their house. She rushed next door and hugged her Outo-san.

"I think I will really like it here." She said with small grin on her face. Kizashi hugged her tightly. "Well that has to be the greatest news of all of today!" He said smiling. She laughed quietly and the two headed off to shower together and then head to bed. When she was sure Kizashi was asleep, she snuck up to the roof of the new house and looked over at the next house.

She found a small shadow sitting alone on the roof next to hers.

"Gaara!" She whispered. His head turned to find her and he gave her a small smile. She motioned for him to come closer. He nodded and sand picked him up suddenly and floated him over to her.

She buzzed about how amazing it was and they chattered into the night before Sakura let out a long tired yawn.

"Sleep now." She heard Gaara say. She stuck her tongue at him.

"You sleep I like the night breeze in the dessert."

He was silent for a moment before she heard him mutter something else. "I do not sleep." She heard. She turned to him head tilted again.

"What...? Why? Do you not like it?" She asked. He shrugged.

"The beast comes out when I fall asleep."

* * *

Nikkita: Total rewrite! And i am aware that idiot Sakura is the one who ended the friendship with her and Ino but im trying to make her a little less of an insufferable cocky annoying cry baby know it all.

How would you guys feel if Sakura's father died?


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go. It took like years or something but its here :D

* * *

_"Sleep now." She heard Gaara say. She stuck her tongue at him._

_"You sleep I like the night breeze in the dessert."_

_He was silent for a moment before she heard him mutter something else. "I do not sleep." She heard. She turned to him head tilted again._

_"What...? Why? Do you not like it?" She asked. He shrugged._

_"The beast comes out when I fall asleep."_

* * *

Days rolled by, peace had fallen over the village. Many a villager fell victim to Gaara's wrath when each tried to warn the small pink haired girl of the fire she was playing with.

Often she would get taken from his side forcefully. This had become something of a routine until soon the villagers gave up, settling for avoiding her as well. Sakura continued her days speaking only to Gaara, training with her father and training under lady Chiyo.

One night under a dim crescent moon, Sakura sat atop the roof top of her house with Gaara. It had become their nightly routine to meet on the roof and talk until Sakura fell asleep. Then Gaara would carry her back into her house and sit on his own roof until she woke the next morning.

"Gaara-kun?" She whispered. He only looked at her in response. "Why don't the villagers like you? I think your wonderful. So why don't they?" She asked him watching his face for a response.

"When my mother gave birth to me, they sealed Shukaku, the one tailed beast inside of me. I was born too early, and because of me, my mother died. Shukaku is blood thirsty, and attacks everyone around me. Even people I wish to befriend." He ended. Sakura only watched him.

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm here. I'm all you need." She said hugging him. He fell silent in her grasp. She fell asleep on his shoulder still hugging his body tightly.

He couldn't help but smile as he took her back inside of her house.

* * *

Several weeks passed and Sakura was well on her way to practicing the mystical palm jutsu on fish and more common dessert animals. She had become quite proficient in some very basic medical jutsu. Her training with her father progressed rapidly. She had reached chunnin level training sessions.

That night she crept to the roof to find Gaara. Only to stumble to her knees at the horrid sight before her. Gaara stood angry on a ledge shooting attacks at a masked assailant. Weapon after weapon was thrown only to be blocked. His sand attacks were evaded perfectly. Blocking one last attack his sand rushed and encased the attacker. Gaara quickly killed the target crushing him in the sand and letting him drop to the ground. Sakura watched in fear as Gaara unmasked his attacker. His face was only a blur to her, but Gaara's face was vivid in her mind.

His eyes widened to an alarming size, his jaw hung slack, his fists clenched. Something was wrong.

She stood shakily trying to reach him only to find Yashamaru smiling, covered in blood.

"G...GARRA!" She screamed as Yashamaru's body burst into pieces and smoke. She choked on her voice watching Gaara tremble on his knees. A blood curling scream erupted from Gaara's throat. She rushed to the edge of the roof jumping to his and laying a hand on Gaara's back.

"Gaara! It's ok! It's ok! You don't need him. You only need me! You only need to love me!" She sobbed out for him. He stood frozen. Eyes wide, skin pale and dribbled with sweat. His breathing was erratic and shallow. He dug his fingers into the sand that shielded his skin.

Sand burst from Gaara's body as he surrendered to the beast. Sakura moved to calm him but was pulled from behind. Suddenly Gaara's transforming body became smaller and smaller. She struggled in the kidnapper's grip scratching screaming clawing for release. She finally felt them stop near the village gates.

"We're leaving now Sakura." She recognized the voice to be her fathers. But it didn't matter any more. She sobbed in silence watching the still visible form of Shukaku run rampant in the village. His ear splitting screams could still be heard. She watched as a wave of gold looking sand attacked Shukaku.

"GAARA!" She cried out. Just as she reached out for the now shrinking beast her father pulled her through the village gates and through the dessert. Sakura could only watch as Suna's beast fell and the dessert returned to its hot silence.

* * *

Back into the forests of the Land of Fire, Sakura refused to speak to her father. Kizashi could only watch as his daughter's thoughts and guilt tore her apart. Every so often he'd find her crying quietly in their trek to the village.

"Sakura..." He called to her. She only shook her head. "Please Sakura. There was nothing else I could do." he tried, his voice hushed in panic.

"I know." Sakura replied. That was the last thing she said.

Upon arrival into the village Sakura set off straight home where as Kizashi was forced to make report to the Hokage. He rushed into the Hokage's office blurting the information he had out as soon as possible after assuring no one else was present.

"Our mission was terminated early. The Kazekage may be cooperating against Konoha with Orochimaru. Although this information will hold no value due to the mission's early termination. The Kazekage's son, the One tailed jinchūriki lost control after an attack by his uncle. I had to flee the village, our quarter's proximity to the boy's was far too close." He finished. The Hokage cursed in mumbled strings.

"Thank you fox. Dismissed." Was all he gave in response. 'Fox' bowed and rushed off to his home where an angry Sakura may or may not be. Bursting in the house he exhaled in relief to find Sakura sitting on the couch with no motion to respond to his arrival.

"Sakura..I'm sorry for this." He said. Sakura glanced at him. He placed a hand on her head and closed his eyes.

"I'll fix everything." Was all she heard.

* * *

Yea its a short one cuz i really didnt wanna shove the entire plot here. But its a very cliche cliff hanger XD the next chaps comin up soon. R&E&R :)


End file.
